This invention relates to a battery master switch of the type typically used in automotive or vehicular applications. It is used to disconnect the vehicle battery from the rest of the electrical circuit without removing the battery cables from the battery posts or terminals. Sometimes it is necessary to disconnect the vehicle battery from the rest of the electrical system while doing maintenance or repair work. While this can be done by disconnecting the battery cables from the posts, such disconnection can be troublesome because access to the posts is often limited, especially with side-mounted battery posts. Furthermore, disconnecting the cables requires a wrench and cannot be done quickly. A battery master switch is used to connect and disconnect the battery quickly without the need for any tools. The master switch also provides some anti-theft benefit because removal of the connecting bolt disables the electrical system entirely.
A known master switch for conventional top post batteries has a clamp member bolted to the battery post with an integral socket extending from the clamp member. A separate blade fits into the socket, separated therefrom by an insulator. The sides of the socket are crimped around the blade to hold the two pieces together. A lug joins the blade to provide a connecting point for the battery cable. A bolt hole extends through the socket, blade and insulator. A bolt with a knob extends through the hole. When the bolt is fully seated in the hole, it provides electrical connection between the blade and socket, thereby completing a circuit to the battery. Backing the bolt partially out of the hole breaks the circuit and disconnects the battery.
While the known battery master switch is serviceable, it is not suitable for use with batteries with side-mounted posts because of the high profile of the switch. The prior switch also is not as cost efficient as possible due to the number of distinct parts it requires. Manufacture of the switch requires a heavy-duty crimping operation to hold the socket and blade together. The present invention alleviates these drawbacks of the prior construction.